Garmadon
"Vengence will be mine!" -- Lord Garmadon Lord Garmadon is the evil lord of the Underworld and the brother of Sensei Wu. He is the main antagonist in the Ninjago storyline. Sadly his own son Lloyd Garmadon is destined to be The Green Ninja, the Ninja who would defeat the Dark Lord aka Lord Garmadon. Background When he and Sensei Wu were little kids, Garmadon went to fetch Wu's katana after it fell into some bushes outside the Monastery. Before he could get it, Garmadon was bitten by the Great Devourer, whose venom turned him evil. After their father died, Wu and Garmadon swore to protect the golden weapons of Spinjitzu, but Garmadon wanted them for himself. After a dramatic battle, he was banished into the underworld, where he took over the Skulkin army from Samukai. After many years, he sent the Skulkin, lead by Samukai, Nuckal, and Kruncha, to steal the map leading to the golden weapons from Kai and Nya's blacksmith shop. He ordered Samukai to pursue Cole, Jay, Zane and Kai on their search for the weapons, but not take them. Garmadon later tricked Kai into going into the Fire Temple by using a false image of Nya to lure him in. He then made Kai remove the Sword of Fire to free Nya and then used Kai's own shadow to take the sword. Sensei Wu came just in time to save Kai, but was not able to stop Garmadon from summoning the Fire Dragon to stop them from leaving. Wu used the Sword of Fire to cut of a piece of rock so he could keep the sword from Garmadon, and he fell into the underworld. Garmadon then ordered Samukai, who had already stolen the Scythe of Quakes, the Nunchucks of Lightning, and the Shurikens of Ice, to return to the underworld and retrieve the sword. After Samukai had defeated Wu, and held all four weapons, he threatened to make Garmadon his servant. But Garmadon had planned for this, and had tricked Samukai into using the four weapons at once, and he disintegrated. The power of the weapons had created a wormhole that Garmadon had created so he could go to other universes to gain power. He left, his last remark to Wu being "You,you were always his favorite". Now in the "Rise of the Snakes" series it seems he gained four arms in the dark world he was in to control the Four Golden Weapons of Spinjitzu. After Tick Tock Sensei Wu came to where Lord Garmadon was and Garmadon explained that he liked where he was, and that Dark Magic made him powerful enough to hold all 4 Golden Weapons of Spinjitzu, as well as 4 arms to do so. Then the two fought until Garmadon gained the upper hand and nearly killed Sensei Wu with Mud Monsters but released him when Wu informed him of Lloyd's condition and began to show concern for Lloyd and began to lead Sensei Wu out of the dark world and aid him in rescuing his son. In the promo of The Green Ninja he is seen living at Destiny's Bounty. LEGO Universe After Garmadon returned, he ordered the Skulkin to attack the Ninjago Monastery. While the skeletons were no match for Spinjitzu, their powerful machines had ripped a chunk of Ninjago away from the rest of the planet. Sensei Wu was then able to steer the chunk towards a giant blue beacon of light: the signal of the Nexus Force. They crashed into Crux Prime, the largest fragment of planet Crux after the Maelstrom had caused it to explode, and the skeletons soon followed. The Darkitect, seeing this new development, came to Garmadon and proposed an alliance. They did, and Garmadon had his skeletons, led by Nuckal, to mine Maelstrom Ore out of the ground of Crux Prime. The Maelstrom Ore had a surprising resistance to Spinjitzu, and the Skulkin began turning it into armor and weapons. After Sensei Wu left Crux Prime and left his apprentice Neido to look after things, Garmadon began to focus his attention back to the Ninjago Monastary. His skeletons both tried to invade from outside, and underground through the Ninjago Caves. He sent Chopov, Krazi, Bonezai, and Frakjaw to lead the siege. Nexus Force agents, having learned Spinjitzu of Earth, Lighting, Ice, Fire, and a new fifth form, Imagination, are currently trying to push back the Skulkin, as destroying their armor brings them that much closer to defeating the Maelstrom. Garmadon's current location is unknown, although due to the closure of LEGO Universe, the Nexus Force may never know. Although in Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitsu (season 2 starting from The Green Ninja) he is seen living at Destiny's Bounty. Rise of The Snakes After Sensei Wu opened a portal to the Underworld, he comes into contact with Garmadon. Garmadon greets him with an attack but after Wu informs him of Lloyd's current status, Garmadon joins Wu to save his son. After traveling to the Mountain of Madness, a portal sends them back to Ninjago. Garmadon is allowed to stay at Destinies Bounty until Lloyd is found. Around several times Garmadon is attacked by Kai, who does not not trust him and believes that Garmadon is taking the opportunity to claim the Four Golden Weapons. Soon, the two end up fighting after Kai spots Garmadon holding the Weapons and Kai "wins". However, to Kai's disappointment, Garmadon allowed himself to be defeated as he was actually trying to deliver the Weapons to the Ninjas, this was confirmed when Wu confessed that he ordered Garmadon to deliver them to the Ninjas. As a result, Kai is now humiliated The ninjas and Lord Garmadon lead an expedition to the Fire Temple to get a Fangblade and save Lloyd from the Serpentine. There, Lord Garmadon defeats most of the Serpentine and attempts to save Lloyd but the temple ends up collapsing due to the eruption and Garmadon is forced to leave with the other Ninjas, much to his discomfort. Luckily, Kai manages to save Lloyd by finding his true potential and the two are reunited, and Garmadon genuinely thanks Kai for saving his son. However, Lloyd is now revealed to be the Green Ninja, destined to defeat Lord Garmadon. Lord Garmadon stays for a short time and while the ninja are investigating the Serpentine's main base, Lord Garmadon hacks into there computer in an effort to gain information on the ninja. He is interrupted by Lloyd and the two get into an argument. Lord Garmadon decides to leave and heads off. During a Slither Pit for the Serpentine, Lord Garmadon summons the Skulkin to fight the Serpentine and the two sides battle.The ninja's escape and Lord Garmadon says goodbye to Lloyd and leaves. In the final battle against the Great Devourer, Lord Garmadon appeared and told the Ninja that only someone wielding the Four Weapons of Spinjitzu at once could defeat it. Zane confirmed this and the Ninjas gave him the Weapons and the Ninja caught the Devourer in one place by leading it to slither in a circle. Lord Garmadon appeared and delt the finishing blow proclaiming it was part of revenge for making him evil. Afterwords he disappeared with all four weapons in his hands. Appearance In 2011, he is all black with his ribs visible and a purple piece of cloth as a belt, and wears a silver helmet with a bone on it and has glowing red eyes. In 2012, Dark magic gave him 4 arms, and a new armor chest plate. Trivia *He has hair similar to Doctor Inferno from the LEGO Agents theme. *He is the second character in Ninjago to have 4 arms, the first being Samukai. *He is only seen once in Season 2 of Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu without 4 arms. *He has a different helmet in 2012 than the one in 2011. The 2011 one was silver and the 2012 helmet was dark gray. *In the episode All of Nothing, Lloyd says to Garmadon, ''"You left me for so long? Where did you go?" ''So this means Lord Garmadon left his own son when he was a younger age, which may explain why he was once so immature. *His hair just before he was banished to the Underworld seems to be the same hair as a LEGO Anakin Skywalker. *He was bitten by The Great Devourer he didn't have a choice. He was turned to evil. He got revenge on the Great Devourer by attacking the snake on its only weakness. He even got to kill it by using the Golden Weapons. *Now that Lloyd is the Green Ninja, their family has been seperated even more. Brother vs. Brother (Sensei Wu vs. Lord Garmadon) and now Father vs. Son (Garmadon vs. Lloyd). *In Once Bitten, Twice Shy it showed that he truly loved his son. When Sensei Wu said Lloyd was in trouble, he helped out the ninjas and Wu. *Sometimes, it appears as though Garmadon was only banished to the Underworld, yet other sources specifically state that he is, in fact dead. *In an animation which depicted his fall to the Underworld, Garmadon defeat Samukai with Spinjitzu, but it can clearly be seen that he is not spinning within his tornado. This is presumably a more advanced form of the art. *When his personal life is seen when he comes aboard the Destiny's Bounty, it is shown that he likes to consume disgusting worm-like creatures that appear to be alive. He also files his teeth to points instead of brushing them, and plays with lightning in bed like a nightlight. *The actor who plays him also plays Lord Voldemort from Harry Potter. *In An Underworldly Takeover, he wears his helmet from 2012. Weapons He currently weilds all 4 Golden Weapons of Spinjitzu (Shurikens of Ice, Sword of Fire, Scythe of Quakes, Nunchucks of Lightning). Gallery 185px-GarmadonEvil.png|Garmadon artwork lego-ninjago-minifigures-lord-garmadon.jpg|Reguler Garmadon from the front, side and back. lord garmadon 2.jpg|Lord Garmadon with 4 arms in minifigure form Lord Garmadon Card.png|Garmadon's Card images (6).jpg|When Garmadon got bit by the young Great Devourer lordgarmadonpj.jpg|Lord Garmadon in his bathrobe. pic7DB7F97010CBD6325E953E9C3E7BEEA3.jpg|Lord Garmadon on an add for Lego Battles: Ninjago. Venomized garmadon ep.9.png lord on the ship.png|On the ship in Zane's dream. Lord g. after defeating samukai.png Lloyd vs sensei ep.7.png|Garmadon with his brother 6 ep.9.png 7 ep.9.png 185px-2256-2.jpg 6610348839_dea08c3855.jpg 6759335605_f0bf2f2ee0.jpg 5383144242_d55f3ef282.jpg 200px-Young Garmadon.png 314px-GarmadonFightKai.jpg Epsiode8 lord vs sensei.png Episode 8 lord g..png 185px-5355369691 406380674f.jpg Category:Ninjago Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Spinjitzu Category:2012 Category:2011 Category:Garmadon/Wu Family Category:Ninjago Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Spinjitzu Category:2012 Category:2011 Category:Garmadon/Wu Family Category:Skeleton Warriors Category:Parents Category:Major characters Category: Ninjago:Rise of the Snakes Category: Ninjago:Masters of Spinjitzu Category:Darkness Category:Ninjago Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Spinjitzu Category:2012 Category:2011 Category:Garmadon/Wu Family Category:Skeleton Warriors Category:Ninjago Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Spinjitzu